Quiproquo
by heavluck
Summary: Quels sont ces bruits qui viennent de la chambre de Tatch ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire avec un peu d'humour. Bonne lecture :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Quiproquo**

Moby Dick_ Minuit

Tatch sortait de la salle de bain quand on frappa à sa porte.

_ "Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête du seizième commandant.

_ "Je dérange ?"

_ "Nan, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu."

Izou sourit au commentaire puis fronça les sourcils.

_ "Tu sembles tendu. Remarqua-t-il en fermant la porte."

Le cuisinier passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

_ "Ouais je sais, j'ai tout essayé mais rien ne semble fonctionner."

En entendant cela le travesti sourit espièglement.

_ "Vraiment tout ? Mmm je suis sur que je peux trouver un moyen de te détendre." Ronronna-t-il.

_"Oh ? Eh bien, je t'en pris, détend moi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ace se dirigeait tranquillement vers les quartiers des commandants quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Se retournant, il vit Marco s'approcher de lui.

_ "Hey Marco."

_"Yoï, tu vas te coucher ?"

_ "Non, je vais voir Tatch, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui."

_ "Il a fait l'inventaire des stocks de nourriture toute la journée, il a peut être des courbatures."

_ "Je ne sais pas, je vais voir si il à besoin de quelque chose."

_ "Je t'accompagne yoï, il doit me donner son rapport."

Ils marchèrent en silence puis s'arrêtèrent devant la cabine du commandant de la quatrième flotte. Ace leva sa main pour frapper mais la suspendit en entendant du bruit.

_ "Y'a quelqu'un avec lui."

_ "Qui ça peut être à cette heure yoï ?"

_ "Je ne sais pas, je n'entend pas très bien."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis pressèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte.

_ "Tu entends quelque chose ?" Chuchota Ace.

_ "Rien, peut être qu'il dort."

_ "Je suis sur d'avoir entendu des voix tout à l'heure !"

 **HMMMMMMMMM**

_ "C'était quoi ça ? Marco ?"

_ "Euh je crois que l'on ferait mieux de partir."

_ "Hein ? Pourquoi ?"

 **AH ! OUI ! IZOU, PLUS FORT !**

 **_ "** Euh, j-je crois q-que tu as raison, pa-partons. Bégaie le second commandant, rouge comme ses flammes."

_ "Laissons-les tranquilles yoï."

Lendemain matin. Moby Dick, réfectoire :

Tous les autres commandants mangeaient quand Tatch et Izou entrèrent.

_ "Hey Tatch." Appela Haruta " Ça à l'air d'aller mieux."

_ "Je pète le feu grâce à Izou."

En entendant cela Ace avala de travers et se mit à tousser.

_ "Ça va Ace ?"

" Tousse"

_ "Oui merci Joz, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste avalé de travers."

Après avoir vérifier son frère, l'homme au pompadour continua.

_ "J'étais tellement tendu hier, qu'il à dû y aller plus fort."

 **PFFFFFF**

Le pyromane recracha son eau.

_ " Ace ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !"

_ " Je-je vais bien. Je vais juste aller prendre l'air."

Izou regarda son frère sortir puis fixa Marco qui se retenais de rire.

_ "Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous ignorons Marco?"

Ce dernier gloussa avant de reprendre son sérieux

_ " Non rien. Bien j'ai des choses à faire, à plus tard."

Tatch le regarda se lever, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ " Bizarre, il doit être surmené."

_ " Peut être que lui aussi a besoins de tes massages Izou." Répliqua Fossa

Marco éclata de rire faisant sursauter l'équipage présent.

_ " Nan, il a besoin de se trouver quelqu'un !"

 **FIN**

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas a commenter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

Au départ je voulais seulement faire un one shot mais finalement une suite m'est venue à l'esprit donc la voici. :)

 **Attention il y a du sous entendu sexuel entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin.**

 **Chapitre 2. Quiproquo ?**

Quelques semaines passèrent avant que Ace ne retourne voir Tatch dans sa chambre.

_ "Ace" Se détournant, le dénommé vit Marco venir vers lui. "Tu vas voir Tatch yoï ?"

_ " Oui, il m'a demandé de venir chercher des papiers, tu m'accompagnes ?"

_ " Si tu veux."

_ " C'est drôle, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. J'espère juste que cette fois-ci il ne sera pas occupé."

Ace rougit au commentaire puis foudroya du regard son frère.

_ "Izou le massait! Tu aurais pu me le dire!"

_ "Je ne savais pas qu'il le massait quand on a entendu les bruits."

_ " Peut être, mais tu l'as su le lendemain et tu ne m'as rien dit! C'est Haruta qui me l'a dit une semaine après." Répondit Ace en faisant la moue.

_ "D'accord, peut être que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Mais c'était vraiment drôle de te voir rougir à chaque fois que tu croisais Tatch ou Izou."

_ "Très drôle, j'avais l'air stupide."

_ "Je suis désolé Ace."

_ "Pas grave."

Ace lui sourit puis s'arrêta et frappa à la porte du cuisinier. Alors qu'il voulut ouvrir la porte, Marco lui prit le bras.

_ " Attend, je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose."

_ " Eh bien je vais interrompre leur massage pendant quelques minutes."

_ "Attend, Ace …..

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait plus. Il ouvrit la porte pour la refermer aussitôt, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

_ "Heu...je-je crois que l'on ferais mieux de les,hum, les laisser seuls."

Le phoénix leva son sourcil surpris. Faisant fi des bégaiements de son frère, il ouvrit la porte pour la refermer aussitôt abasourdi.

_ " C'est , euh, peut être une nouvelle forme de massage ? En tout cas, il est détendu."

A ces mots Ace s'étouffa avec sa salive.

_ " Et bien, je pense que tu ferais mieux de revenir demain Ace."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête absent et parti vers ses quartiers. De son côté, Marco fixa la porte intensément.

_ " N'empêche, je ne connaissais pas cette position." Se murmura-t-il en partant vers sa chambre. " Izou est vraiment souple yoï."

 **Fin**

Pauvre Ace **,** il à vraiment pas de chance :3 Je vais peut être mettre quelques bonus, cela dépend si ça vous a plu ou non et si j'ai l'inspiration ^^. N'hésitez pas à commenter.


	3. Bonus

Pour commencer merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît. Pour finir cette histoire voici un petit bonus pour votre plaisir et le mien ^^

Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.

 **Bonus**

Haruta, Joz, Namur et Vista parlaient sur le pont quand Haruta fronça les sourcils. Voyant cela, Namur l'interrogea.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Je crois que Ace est retombé malade.

Les trois frères reg ardèrent le deuxième commandant surpris.

_ Retombé malade ? Il était malade ?

_ Oui, il y a quelques semaines, Ace était tout le temps rouge donc je lui ai demandé si il était malade. Il m'a dit qu'il était juste fatigué, qu'il manquait de sommeil.

_ De sommeil ? Il est narcoleptique ! S'exclama Namur.

_Je sais,c'est louche mais bon je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir Izou pour un massage.

_ Aaah, les massages d'Izou, ça fait rêver.

_ Je sais, sourit Haruta, je lui ai dit : "Personne ne fait de meilleur massage que Izou. La preuve, la semaine dernière Tatch étais super fatigué, Izou lui a fait un massage et le lendemain il était en forme."

Joz fixa le second commandant quelques minutes puis regarda son jeune frère.

_ Tu crois qu'il lui a demandé ?

Haruta leva les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Quand je le lui ai dit il a eu une drôle de tête et à marmonné je ne sais quoi. Je crois qu'il y avait "juste un massage" et "ananas stupide". Après ça comme il semblait aller mieux je ne lui en ai pas reparler.

_ Il fait peut être une rechute. Proposa Vista

_ Je ne sais pas si il fait une rechute mais il semblerait que ce soit contagieux.

Les commandants fixèrent Joz surpris. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et désigna Marco de la tête.

_ Il semblerait que lui aussi ait de la fièvre, il est tout rouge.

Le douzième commandant regarda Marco, étonné.

_ C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir.

Namur acquiesça.

_ Même quand il est vraiment énervé il n'est pas aussi rouge.

_ Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade grâce à son fruit du démon.

_ Ace non plus. Affirma Vista.

_ C'est peut être une maladie qui ne touche que les utilisateurs de fruit du démon. Expliqua doucement Joz.

_ Ça existe ? Demanda Haruta sceptique.

 **Bwararararararara**

Les commandants sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas vu leur père venir.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une maladie mes fils.

_ Alors ça serait quoi ?

_ Il semblerait que vos frères aient découvert quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les commandants se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas l'insinuation.

_ Ils ont découvert quoi ?

_ Bwarara, je suis sur que vous préférez ne pas le savoir. A moins que vous ne vouliez devenir rouge comme vos frères ?

Comprenant une partie de l'allusion, les pirates toussèrent embarrassés. Ce fut le plus jeune des commandants qui brisa le silence.

_ Vous croyez que Tatch a encore son appareil photo ?

 **FIN**

Voilà fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est ma première histoire avec plusieurs chapitres donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Pour les curieux, ma prochaine histoire One Piece sera sur Zoro :)


End file.
